dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Movies Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about DC Comics movies that since September 2008 ; Character Movies * Superman Movies * Batman Movies * Swamp Thing Movies * Steel Movies * Watchmen Movies * The Spirit Movies * Captain Marvel Movies * Supergirl Movies * Catwoman Movies ; Upcoming Movies * Jonah Hex * Green Lantern * Lobo * Deadman * Batman 3 * The Flash * Wonder Woman * Superman: The Man of Steel * Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max * Aquaman :*DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson announcemed Jim Lee, Dan DiDio, Geoff Johns, John Rood and Patrick Caldon as The Executive Management Team. :*''"The Incredible Hulk"'' and "Clash of The Titans" Director Louis Leterrier is in talks on directing the next Superman film. :*According to The New York Times, Wonder Woman and The Flash are "expected to (be) announced" in the coming months. :*Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Director Christopher Nolan will help out for the next Superman film as a Mentor. :*WB CEO Jeff Bewkes will announce upcoming DC Films in the soon. :*Brandon Routh would like to return as Superman in a sequel. :*Blake Lively has been cast as Carol Ferris, Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond and Mark Strong as Sinestro in Green Lantern! :*Ryan Reynolds has been cast as Hal Jordan in Green Lantern! :*August 6, 2010: Jonah Hex is due to be released! Josh Brolin, John Malkovich and Megan Fox will star! :*June 17, 2011: Green Lantern is due to be released! :*''Billy Batson And The Legend Of Shazam'' a film about Captain Marvel is in the works! Peter Segal will direct and Dwane Johnson is as good as cast as Black Adam. John August is no longer the writer as Warner Bros. didn't like his comedic approach to the character. :*There may now be not only a Batman 3 but a whole series of sequels! :*A Teen Titans movie is in the works! :*An adaptation of Red is in the works and set to star Bruce Willis! :*''The Losers'' is being adapted into a film! :*Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Constantine 2, Adam Strange and Bizarro Superman films are all in the the works! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Watchmen: Watchmen is a 2009 film set in an alternate 1985 where superheroes exist. Patrick Wilson as Nite Owl II. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse